


Mission Log

by WickersDenouement



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Basically spoilers depending on how far you get and where you read to, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickersDenouement/pseuds/WickersDenouement
Summary: My take on Runner Five's point of view during their missions. May later include the side-stories like the 5K training and what not.





	

“Abel Township's just on the horizon – see it now? Not much more fences to keep the zoms out. I don't know how they live like that. Guess they won't be living like that much longer” The pilot's voice sounded over the incessant whirring of the helicopter blades. She seemed nice enough, but you didn't appreciate such foreboding talk. You stared out the side of the chopper, staring out at the little hold-out. Unfortunately your pilot's description was right; the township was barely in better shape than “shambles”, even from here, with shoddy walls and rickety buildings. As you neared your soon-to-be housing you could feel your heart sink. “Abel Township - Jolly Alpha Five Niner from Mullins Military Base. We’re five miles out, approaching from the east, bringing med supplies, shelters, and loan of one of our people. Abel Township - Jolly Alpha Five Niner, requesting permission to land.”

“Got that...ah, I-I mean, roger that.” An awkward voice came over the radio, belonging to what sounded like a younger male. He obviously was not a professional radio operator, probably shoved into that role because he had the basic technology skills to do it and a half-decent voice. “You're clear to...yeah, you can – you can come on in.”

“Roger, Abel – heading down now.” Your pilot turned to you, a serious look etched on her face. “Level with me. You and me both know we haven’t got half of the usual supplies. We’ve lied to the township! … Yeah, I know, you don’t know anything. Someone at Abel is going to come up to you and say, “I’m here to brief you on Project Greenshoot”, and then you’ll find out what your mission really is. I just…” Her voice trailed, but in replace of it came the sound of gunfire. You looked out the window to find the source, but there was just trees and grass and brush. “What the…? Someone’s shooting! That’s not from the township… who the hell has a rocket launcher at this base?!” A rocket launcher? What the hell was going on? You were thrown out of your thoughts (and seat) by a deafening explosion. The helicopter unnaturally lurched forward, and you could hear your pilot desperately shouting. “We’ve been hit! I’ve lost the tail rotor!” She grappled for the radio, as though the awkward young voice could save them. “Mayday, mayday, mayday, Jolly Alpha Five Niner going down, three miles east of Abel Township! Two souls on board!”

A static-y voice came through, now sounding panicked and confused. “This is Abel Township calling. Supply copter, can you hear us? You're coming down fast... can any of you hear us? Open your shoots! Jump, jump!” The voice spurred something inside you, reminding you that you had couldn't just die here in this failing chopper. You scrambled to your feet, fighting to stay upright as the bird sporadically struggled to stay in the air. Your hands desperately grabbed the parachute left under your seat, hurriedly getting it on and strapped to you. Just as you were about to open the side door you felt something thud on your foot. A headset had slid from the front of the soon-to-be death machine, probably what would have been the co-pilots set. Without thinking you grabbed it and put it on, opened the door, and jumped. 

Air bit at your skin, drying your eyes, making them tear up excessively, as well as chapping your lips. You felt around for the release handle and pulled it. Suddenly you felt the jerk of the parachute, your shoulders felt as though someone had punched you with brass knuckles in them. Your descent slowed, and with it came the dread of what could be down there. You had no clue where you'd land or what was around, and you only had a vague clue as to where Abel was. You felt as though you were on a boat that was quickly sinking.

“Hey, hey! I, uh...this is Abel Township calling, over? If there's anyone alive, if you've got your parachute open, this is Sam Yao, from Abel Township. Aww, I'm just the...I'm just the radio operator, man, I'm not supposed to handle this stuff!” You remembered you had the headset on and went to reply, but it looked like the device had been damaged as he didn't respond to you. You were nearing the ground now, and in a few seconds you reached grass. And then ate shit. They always make landing look so easy and graceful, but it was anything but. You got up and shrugged the parachute off, wiping the dirt off your knees and elbows. Just as you were about to head off in the direction you saw Abel in, the voice (Sam, you remember) chimed in your ear. 

“You've come down in a horde of zombies. They've heard the noise, they're coming! There are – thirty? No, forty – aw, crap! Your only safe path is towards the tower. If there's anyone alive there, just run. Run!” Your feet were already moving by the time he finished talking, the moans and groans of the undead emerging from the trees around you.

 

You had been running for about ten minutes when you heard Sam again. “Wow, there’s… there’s someone alive down there, running! Hey, can you hear me?” You tried once more to answer, hoping in vain your headset would magically start working, but they could see you! At least they knew you were alive! “… No answer. But still, just look at ‘em go! Heading for the tower, just like I said. Okay… running person. If you can hear me, well, you’re doing great. The main group’s behind you, and you’re going to come out of this forest soon, but there’s a… yeah, well, I-I can’t think of a phrase that’s not “small army of zombies”. Sorry, don’t do so well under massive pressure.” You felt a little sick at that, and a touch annoyed at the guy in our ear. “There’s a… well, one of those, directly to the east of the trees. So, if you head more towards the old saw mill - you should be able to see it’s massive red signs from where you are…” You took his advice, veering to the left. “Man, look at that, they’re changing direction! They can… You can hear me! Okay, okay, we can keep you safe. It’s cool, it’s cool, we can bring you in.” The voice faltered for a second, and it almost sounded like there was another person there. “No, we can’t ask them that! They might be injured!”

Suddenly a sharp, stoic voice came on. “Well, all the more reason to ask them that! This is Doctor Myers, only medic here at Abel Township. Lord knows I’m sorry to ask you this, but your route will take you almost past the old hospital. We know there are medical kits still there from the first wave of infection - if you could pick up even one or two, that would help us.”

“It's too dangerous! You know what happened to Runner Five!” Sam sounded very panicked about this suggestion, which didn't help your rising anxiety.

“The zoms have all followed the noise of the crash!”

“But what about whoever fired that rocket launcher?”

“If someone wants to kill that runner, taking an unusual route will make it even harder, not easier! I don’t want to be hard-headed, but everyone in this township earns their keep. You should be able to see the Robinson hospital now - one of the buildings, Griffin Tower, it’s the tallest in the abandoned city, and if you can’t find anything… we might not be able to let you in when you get here.” That didn't sound promising. Momentarily you stopped, ignoring the inhuman growls behind you, and took a deep breath. You could do this. It would be alright. Just keep running. You started up again, headed in the direction Dr. Myers instructed. 

 

You had managed to get to the hospital, the building looming ominously over you. The surrounding area looked somber and gloomy, emphasized by the tall structure overshadowing it. Cars were littered haphazardly out front, as well as bits of trash blowing by. The horde had long been evaded but you could still hear the undead moaning somewhere. Just as you were about to enter the building Sam's voice stalled you.

“Okay, okay… Man, that’s great, you’re making good time. No broken legs, I guess.” He chuckled to himself, an act which brought your eyes rolling to the back of your head. “Hey, uh, listen… I’m gonna call you Runner Five. Um, just 'cause… well, I don’t know your name, and we just lost a runner, in that same hospital you’re running through now. She was so fast, really funny, and clever. Me and her, we sort of…” There was a pause filled with a sigh, which didn't help any bit. “She was amazing. But hey! You could be our new Runner Five! If you make it back alive…” You gulped, trying to swallow down the dread (and probably bile) rising in your throat. “Yeah, um, the runners are pretty important to keeping us going here. Any fuel we have goes to working the generators, and the truth is, if you’ve got two legs and you can go above a slow shamble, you’ll be able to stay out the zoms’ way, am I right?” Honestly, you wanted to like this guy, but he talked so much, and not exactly the most helpful of things. He was nice enough though, and if he got you to safety you'd give him another chance. “Yeah, okay, your pace is good, but, um, maybe head through the ground floor of the hospital. There’s a little swarm gathering in the parking lot I don’t like the look of, and um…” You quickly left the entrance way, pushing the clear glass doors apart and walking into the front of the hospital. “Yeah, yeah, that’s good… You could even pick up anything interesting you pass. We think there might be some… well, we sent the old Runner Five there looking for some file the Doc’s interested in, so uh, you know, if you find anything official-looking lying around, just bring it home.” Great description. Not like most files in a hospital was going to look “official-looking” or anything...You continued to walk through the hospital, kicking aside empty pill bottles, papers, and broken glass. The pained groans from the zoms outside had died down, alleviating some of your fears. You scanned the floor for some kind of office and looked behind the front desk, but nothing of extreme “official-ness” stuck out to you. Taking a last glance around, you decided there was nothing down there, at least nothing of use. You took a right into the stairs and climbed to the second floor. It was much like the first, things littering the smooth tile underneath your shoes. You resumed your search for the med-kits and papers, finding some pills and bandages to stuff in your pockets. You turned into an office, stepping across an overturned file cabinet in the process. You began rummaging around, looking in the desk drawers when you found it. Or, something, rather. It was a black box with nothing more than a white sticker on the spine saying “C.D.C.” and jumbled handwriting underneath. You grabbed it, thinking it might be “official” enough, when your headset crackled back to life again. 

“Hey, there you are! I’ve got you on camera now. Great to see you, even though you’re kinda blurry.” You looked around, spotting a small camera in the corner of the office. “Uh, what’s that you’re carrying? Look at this, Doc - Runner Five picked up something in the hospital.” You moved the box towards the camera, hoping they might get a better look at whatever was in your hands. 

“Is that the Centers for Disease Control file?” You heard her say, nodding in reply.

“What's that?” Sam questioned quietly, though it was blown off by the doctor.

“Runner Five, I don’t say this lightly - that box could be worth your life to protect. Don’t drop it.” Of course, no pressure or anything. Even so, your grip on it tightened significantly. 

“What is it?”

“Oh, it might be nothing, it might be everything.”

“So, a pretty narrow window of definition.” That snide comment brought a smile to your face, and you moved back out into the hall. You could see another camera further down the hallway, now blinking red indicating it was running.

“What's that shadow over there?” You paused, looking down the hall to where it branched off to either wing of the hospital. 

“Aw, aww, no! This was what - when we sent her out, this was what happened! They’re following you, Runner Five - the swarm from the car park, they’re following you! Now, run!” No need to be told twice. Already you were heading back down the way you came, sprinting down the steps two at a time. You shoved through the door, re-entering the lobby when you heard the moaning behind you grow ever so slightly. It was also gaining volume outside, the sounds of many feet moving closer to your only exit. You put on a burst of speed, heaving open the glass doors and leaving the wretched place behind. You had no place to go, no awaiting transportation, and no friends to help. All you could do was head towards your last, and only, hope – Abel. You dared a look behind you just as you got on the dirt road leading to the township and quickly wished you hadn't; behind you there were at least twenty zoms appearing from behind the hospital, and they weren't just walking. Many of them were actually running! Actually sprinting! You didn't dare continue looking, only rushing down the path to your saving grace. The horrible sounds coming from behind you only continued to get louder, but it was gradual and slow enough you felt you could evade them. Out pace them, at least to the township, you thought. In the trees you saw another camera, and another, and figured Sam and the doc must be watching you. Your thoughts were justified when you heard that now-familiar voice in your ear. 

“They’re so fast, why are they so fast? They never run, why are they running?? Runner Five? Runner Five, they’re gaining on you!” Yeah, as though you hadn't figured that out.

“Runner Five, you’re not far from the gates now. If you can keep going, we’ll send some people with guns out to meet you. Only one zombie is close to reaching you, just put on a burst of speed, now!” A distinct groan sounded much closer than the rest, reassuring you of the zombie's pressence. You dared not look back, not wanting to risk losing even an inch of distance.

“Oh, God… it’s her. I can see her… it’s Alice, it’s the old Runner Five. She’s the one chasing you, she’s… she’s still wearing her headset! She’s…” 

“Runner Five, it’s Runner Seven here, head of runners.” A new, much deeper voice interjected. “The doctor’s told me you found something useful in the hospital. We’re sending out a couple of people to bring you in. Just keep running, as fast as you can! Don’t look back, she’s right behind you… just run!” No need to tell you that!

You continued on, many of the undead falling behind and giving up on her, either from exhaustion or the realization this meal was too hard to catch and wasn't worth it. Yet that distinct groan remained, slowly but surely getting closer to you, practically breathing down your neck at this point. But the township was so close! You could see the gates and the decaying walls, a large tower which must've been the communications place. As you neared you could see a man waving just behind the gate, a large rifle in his hands. 

“This way!” He called, waving frantically at you.

“They’re going to shoot her. I-I can’t watch, I don’t want to… “

“It’s what she would have wanted Sam, you know it is. She wouldn’t have wanted to live like this.” Your heart lurched for this man you'd only known for a few hours. Though you didn't know him personally, and his (ex?) girlfriend was currently trying to munch on you for lunch, you understood how hard it was to see the ones you love die. Especially when they'd turned, becoming something less-than human. The same guard made a motion with his hand, and the glint of several more gun barrels appeared through the gates and in the one tower they had. 

“Run, we’ve got her covered!” You heard him say, yet it took everything in you to speed up. 

“Raise the gates… Raise the gates!” Sam's voice was now frantic and was soon following by loud sirens, indicating the gates were raising. You could hear gunfire all around you, taking care of the zoms behind you, and while you didn't look you knew one had hit the zombie behind you, Alice. You came barreling through the gates, knees feeling weak and lungs burning to get more oxygen. A small crowd had gathered, and everyone seemed to be trying to talk to you at once. 

“Welcome!”

“The Major will want to see you when she gets back.”

“Hey, great to see a new face!”

“Did you bring any food? Any canned food, dried food?”

“Hey, you've picked up some med packs!” So many voices overwhelmed you, and at that point you just wanted to curl up and sleep this terrible nightmare off. But then a figure appeared, pushing their way through the crowd, and you recognized them instantly – their voice, anyways. He was a thinner young man, black tousled hair framing a slightly round face, obviously of Asian decent, and with it a pair of dark eyes looking you curiously up and down.

“Hey! Good to see you in the flesh… the totally-unbroken, skin-not-bitten-by-zombies flesh, right?” You nodded, not having fully recovered your breath yet. “Step back, step back everyone, don’t crowd! Give Runner Five some space! Can’t take in so many new faces right now.” Begrudgingly many of them dispersed for which you were most grateful for. Yet, just as the last few were leaving, you could've sworn you heard someone whisper, “That’s who they’ve assigned for Project Greenshoot.”


End file.
